cncofandomcom-20200222-history
CNCO
CNCO is a Latin American boy band formed on the first season of La Banda.Leila Cobo (December 14, 2015) "Hello CNCO! 'La Banda' Wraps Season With New Boy Band". Billboard. The group is composed of Joel Pimentel, Richard Camacho, Erick Brian Colón, Christopher Vélez, and Zabdiel De Jesús. They won a five-year recording contract with Sony Music Latin after becoming the winning competitors of the first season of La Banda. The band toured with Ricky Martin and their singles, "Tan Fácil" and "Quisiera", charted well soon after their debut."CNCO – Billboard chart history". Billboard. August 16, 2016.Flores, Griselda. (August 9, 2016. "CNCO Tops New Latin Boy Band Reader Poll". Billboard. They released their first album, Primera Cita on August 26, 2016,Irizarry, Doris (August 10, 2016). "CNCO's first album 'Primera Cita' on pre-sale now". AXS. which included the hit "Reggaetón Lento (Bailemos)". They released their self-titled second album, on April 6, 2018. Both records debuted at number one on the Billboard Top Latin Albums and the top 40 on the Billboard 200. History 2015: La Banda and "Devuélveme Mi Corazón" Erick Brian Colón, Christopher Vélez, Zabdiel De Jesús, Richard Camacho and Joel Pimentel auditioned for the first season of La Banda, a televised singing competition which started on Univision in September 2015, created by Simon Cowell and produced by Ricky Martin''.'' They all received an 75% of votes from the public during auditions except Colón, though he was saved by Martin. The band's members competed individually with other contestants from Latin America and the United States before the show's judges, Martin, Alejandro Sanz and Laura Pausini. The boys had to go through several phases to become the winners. During the competition, they were put into groups, with Camacho and De Jesús in the same band, while Vélez, Colón and Pimentel were in another. The band was formed on the finale of the show, on December 13, 2015, when they received their name, which alludes to the Spanish word for five, "cinco", and is pronounced in English as it is spelled: "C-N-C-O." They won a recording contract of 5 years with Sony Music Latin, and rapper Wisin was scheduled to produce their first album. Martin became their representative. They performed the song "Devuélveme Mi Corazón" on the finale, which included performances by Pitbull, Fifth Harmony, Wisin, and a video congratulations from One Direction. They sang it again in Times Square at Univision's Feliz 2016 New Year's celebration. 2016: Ricky Martin One World Tour and Primera Cita On January 29, 2016, they released their debut single, "Tan Fácil" number 23 on the Hot Latin Songs chart, Latino charts, later peaking at number one on the Latin Airplay chart.On January 30, 2016, they held their first concert in The Fillmore Miami Beach. On February 12, CNCO started touring as opening acts on Ricky Martin's One World Tour for some of his shows in the U.S., including Hollywood, Florida San Juan, Puerto Rico, and parts of South America, including Chile and Argentina. On May 13, they released their second single "Quisiera", which peaked on Billboard's Hot Latin Songs at number 29, with its music video premiering on June 3. In May, they sang the national anthem at Yankee Stadium. On July 13, the band was nominated for six awards, at Premios Juventud and won five for the Most – "Tan Fácil", My Pop/Rock Artist Producers' Choice Award, My Favorite Twitter Celebrity, and My Favorite Fan-Army; they also performed at the ceremony. In August, their fans, called "CNCOwners", voted the band first place in Billboard's "Favorite New Latin Boy Band Poll'. On August 23, the group asked fans to locate hotspots for songs from their upcoming album, in a Pokémon Go inspired game, called 'CNCOGo', and Ecuadorian fans found the first song, "Cometa". On August 26, their first album, Primera Cita, (First Date, in English), produced by Wisin, was released. Wisin spoke about their album saying, "It is a union of countries and cultures. It is what keeps us growing because the people can understand that we can unite different genres." The album has fourteen tracks and includes an urban remix of "Tan Fácil" featuring the rapper, and a ballad version of the song "Quisiera" featuring Spanish singer Abraham Mateo. On its release date, the band met fans while traveling with Ricky Martin on his tour, and they gave a concert at the Miami International Mall to celebrate the album's debut. In November, they filmed a new music video for one of the songs on Primera Cita, "Para Enamorarte", at the Los Angeles Ramon C. Cortines School of Visual and Performing Arts. It was produced in conjunction with Toyota and included fans who also selected the ending of the video. A video clip was scheduled for airing on La Banda's season finale on December 11, then on Toyota's Latino Facebook page and on YouTube. They also announced plans for their first headlining tour in February 2017 in Latin America. On October 7, they released the single "Reggaetón Lento (Bailemos)", which peaked at number 6 on the Billboard Hot Latin Songs chart and number 11 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100. 2017–present: Más Allá Tour, CNCO and World Tour On February 7, 2017, the band was announced as one of four finalists in the category "Artist of the Year, New" for the 2017 Billboard Latin Music Awards, representing artists who charted well over the past year. Their headlining tour, Más Allá, in Cochabamba, Bolivia, for a total of 15 countries, including 40 performances in Central and South America, Mexico, Portugal, Spain, and the United States; and recorded music for their second album while on tour. On April 4, 2017, the group officially released the lead single from their second album, "Hey DJ", featuring Puerto Rican singer Yandel; they also released a solo pop version. On August 18, CNCO released a remixed version of "Reggaetón Lento" featuring vocals from British girl group Little Mix as the second single from the record. On October 20, 2017, the group released the third single, "Mamita" from their second album. On March 3, 2018, they released the song, "Mi Medicina," announcing the album's pre-order. It was followed by "Bonita" two weeks later, on March 16, and finally "Fiesta en Mi Casa", also arriving two weeks later, on March 30. The music videos accompanied the songs' releases. On April 6, 2018, the boy band released their highly anticipated second self-titled album, CNCO. It debuted at number one on the Billboard Top Latin Albums and entered at number 33 on the Billboard 200, succeeding their debut. The group released "Sólo Yo", along with its music video, to celebrate the album's release. The music video for the fifth single "Se Vuelve Loca" was made available on July 19, with a Spanglish version being released for digital download and streaming several hours later. It reached number one on the Latin Pop Songs Chart in October 2018. The band embarked on the CNCO World Tour, starting in Guatemala. They announced shows in the United States, thus becoming their first U.S. tour. The band released a collaboration with singer-songwriter Prince Royce on October 26, titled "Llegaste Tú". On November 8, the group released a remix version of "Hey DJ", with American singer-songwriter Meghan Trainor and Jamaican artist Sean Paul. The band announced the single "Pretend", which was released on February 15, 2019. The song is their first official solo Spanglish release, and samples "Rhythm of the Night" by DeBarge. Their first extended play, Que Quiénes Somos, will be released on 11 October 2019. Two singles, "De Cero" and "Ya Tú Sabes" were released on June 24, 2019 and August 23, 2019, respectively. Members Christopher Muñoz Christopher Bryant Vélez Muñoz was born on November 23, 1995, in New Jersey. He moved with his family to their home country, Ecuador when he was three years old. When he turned 18, Vélez returned to the U.S. in hopes of helping his family economically; he had several jobs, including shining shoes for a living. Richard Camacho Richard Yashel Camacho Puello was born on January 22, 1997, in New York City and grew up in the Dominican Republic. His father is a musician and cameraman and his mother is a dancer, which is also a hobby for him. Camacho has been singing and dancing ever since he was just three years old, and the first song he has ever listened to was "With You" by Chris Brown. He has two other siblings; Yashua Camacho, who also took the lifestyle of singing and is a solo artist, and Dairan Camacho. He has a daughter named Aaliyah Sofia Camacho, which he had with Instagram model, Yocelyn Alexander. Zabadiel De Jesús Zabdiel De Jesús Colón was born in Bayamón, Puerto Rico on December 13, 1997. He developed an interest in singing at age twelve, singing with his church hip-hop and salsa group, as well as dancing ballet at Ballet Concierto, a prestigious academy in Puerto Rico. As a young child, his father, a musician, showed him a love for the music that is now what keeps their family together. He has a brother Carlos Xavier de Jesús, who is also a musician. From a young age, De Jesús had the ability to play instruments that was incredible. That's where his love for music comes from. De Jesús has shown his skills at beatboxing. Joel Pimentel Joel Pimentel de León was born in Victorville, California on February 28, 1999, but grew up in Hesperia. He has Mexican ancestry and was inspired by his late grandfather to pursue his music career and study theater. Erick Brian Colón Erick Brian Colón Arista was born on January 3, 2001 in Havana, Cuba. He moved to Tampa, Florida with his family in 2012. There Colón played soccer, danced and participated in musical activities at school. Colón is the youngest member of the boyband and was in La Banda when he was just 14 years old. Reception Griselda Flores of Billboard said the band is "taking the torch and leading a new boy band era", like prior Latino bands Magneto, Menudo, Uff!, and Salserín. Flores, Griselda (July 15, 2016). "Magneto, CNCO or Menudo? Vote for Your All-Time Favorite Latin Boy Band!". Billboard. Retrieved December 5, 2018. Discography Studio albums * Primera Cita (2016) * CNCO (2018) Extended plays * Que Quiénes Somos (2019) Concert tours Headlining * 2017: Más Allá Tour *2018-2019: CNCO World Tour As opening act * 2016: Ricky Martin's One World Tour *2017: Ariana Grande – Dangerous Woman Tour * 2017: Enrique Iglesias And Pitbull Tour Awards Others Premios Tu Mundo *Favorite Pop Artist – Themselves (Won) *Favorite Party-Starter Song – "Hey DJ" ft. Yandel (Won) *Favorite Fan Club – CNCOwners (Won) Premio Lo Nuestro *Social Artist of the Year - Themselves (Nominated) *Pop/Rock Group or Duo of the Year - Themselves (Won) Billboard Music Awards *Top Latin Album – Primera Cita (Nominated) Teen Choice Awards *Choice Latin Artist – Themselves (Won) *Choice Latin Song – "Reggaeton Lento (Bailemos)" (Nominated) *Choice International Artist – Themselves (Nominated) Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Mexico *Favorite Song – "Reggaeton Lento" (Won) *Favorite Collaboration – "Hey DJ" with Yandel (Nominated) Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Colombia *Favorite Song – "Reggaeton Lento" (Won) *Favorite Collaboration – "Hey DJ" with Yandel (Nominated) Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Argentina *Favorite Song – "Reggaeton Lento (Bailemos)" (Nominated) People's Choice Awards *The Latin Artist Of 2018 – "CNCO" (Won) The Pop Hub Awards 2018 *Ulubiony Zespol Muzyczny (Favorite Music Band) - Themselves (Won) Latin American Music Awards *Favorite Pop/Rock Duo or Group- Themselves (Won) *Favorite Pop/Rock Album – Primera Cita (Won) *Favorite Pop/Rock Song – "Reggaeton Lento (Bailemos)" (Won) *Album of the Year – Primera Cita (Won) *Favorite Pop Duo/Group- Themselves (Won)-2018 *Favorite Pop/Rock Album- CNCO (Won)-2018 *Favorite Pop Artist- Themselves (Won)-2018 Latin Grammy Awards *Best New Artist – Themselves (Nominated) References Category:CNCO Category:People